(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a knitting process for a fabric curtain with trimming, and more particularly, to a fabric curtain including door curtain, window curtain and tablecloth with a trimming giving additional value of the merchandise.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Usually, fabric (including mesh fabric) or shutters are generally available in the market for keeping off the sunlight. However, for the fabric curtain, it is usually available in a whole piece of fabric or comprised of multiple stripes in a conventional style. If a trimming is desired, it must be sawn to the existing curtain to result in additional process and increased production cost.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a new knitting process of a fabric curtain integrated with a trimming. To achieve the purpose, a knitting machine is used to weave for a fabric section in given length in the construction of a preset numbers of warp and weft followed with another section in cable stitch pattern interwoven by warp and weft into multiple braids.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a new knitting process of a fabric curtain integrated with a trimming. The trimming comprised of multiple braids is made in a given length for cables gathered in multiple braids in various curvatures to demonstrate diversified and versatile results.